The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones" * Starring: Tommy Kirk, Annette Funicello * Co-Starring: Leon Ames, Stuart Erwin * With: Alan Hewitt, Connie Gilchrist, Dallas McKennon, Norm Grabowski * Voice Talents: Frank Welker, Mel Blanc, Robin Williams, John McKimson * Director Of Photography: Edward Colman, A.S.C. * Technicolor® * Art Directors: Carrol Clark, William H. Tunke * Film Editor: Cotton Warburton, A.S.C. * Set Decorators: Emilie Kuri, Hal Gausman * Assistant Directors: Joseph L. McEveety, Paul Feiner, Tom Leetch * Special Titles: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Gaffer: Calvin A. Mael * Costumes Executived by: Bill Thomas * Consultant: P.L. Travers * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Mixer: Dean Cook * Costumers: Chuck Keehne, Gertrude Casey, Luster Bayless * Make-up: Pat McNalley * Hair Stylist: La Rue Matheron * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Secretary: Ruth Wright * Dance Accompanist: Nat Farber * Assistant to the Conductor: James MacDonald * Camera: Traver Hills, F. Bud Mautino * © Copyright MCMLXIII Walt Disney Productions * All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19689 * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Live Action Second Unit Director: Arthur J. Vitarelli * Animation Art Directors: McLaren Stewart, Saul Bass, Xavier Atencio * Animation Camera: Ed Austin * Animation Assistant Director: Jim Swain * Animation Directors: Richard Williams Studios, Hamilton S. Luske * Scenics: Will Ferrell, Al Gaynor * Nursery Sequences Design: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Animation: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Hal King, Les Clark, Gery Nelson, Cliff Nordberg, Blaine Gibson, Eric Cleworth, John Sibley, Art Stevens, Juluis Svendsen, Dick Horn, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Bill Keil, Don Lusk, Dick Lucas, Amby Paliwoda * Effects Animation: Jack Boyd, Dan MacManus * Assistant Animation: Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough * Layout: Basil Davidovich, McLaren Stewart, Vance Gerry, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Ray Aragon, Sammie June Lanham, Victor Haboush, Dick Ung, Homer Jonas, Al Zinnen * Background: Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Anthony Rizzo, Bill Layne, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Walt Peregoy * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller * Music: Buddy Baker * Orchestration: Bob Brunner * Songs: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman * Lyrics by Spanish Version: Edmundo Santos * Musicians: Ethmer Roten - Flute, Jerry Adler - Harmonica * Choreography by: Marc Breaux, Dee Dee Wood * Optical Cinematography: Bob Broughton, Art Cruickshank * Costumes and Design Consultant: Tony Walton * Matte Artists: Jim Fetherloff, Constantine Ganakes * Special Effects: Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey, George Brown, Lester Schwartz * Special Effects Engineer: Petro Vlahos * Special Effects Props: Marcel Delgado * Special Mechanical Effects: Danny Lee, Walter Stones * Associate Producer: Ron Miller * Screenplay by: Alfred Lewis Levitt, Helen Levitt * Based on a Story by: Bill Walsh * Produced by: Walt Disney * Directed by: Robert Stevenson Closing Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Others * Restoration Mix Tech: Kevin Porter * Dialogue Editor: Chris Pinkson * Sound Engineer: Franco Bassi * Italian post-synchronized version made by: C.D.C. * Italian post-synchronization facilities: Fona Roma Category:ABC Category:CBS Category:End Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Rated G Category:Walt Disney Live-Action Studios